<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treaty Gone Sexual by Dangannerd6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764774">Treaty Gone Sexual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6'>Dangannerd6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Inflation, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Vocaloid Science fiction AU porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treaty Gone Sexual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shuttle landed on the planet Noctes, sounding out a loud thump. "Team 1 to VSing, we have arrived." Kiyoteru said into his communicator. "Do you really think the locals will be willing to sign a treaty?" Yukari asked, the girl fussing with her pigtails. "Of course, Ensign Yukari. Why wouldn't they?" Kiyoteru answered, mildly annoyed. "Let's just head to the palace, sign the treaty, and get out." H.I.O. whispered to himself.</p>
<p>"Salvete ego MILITARIS de Kiyoteru Part exsequitur classemque revisit." Kiyoteru greeted, bowing in respect. The Noctite queen smiled. "Sic temperat cor meum ut tanta modestia, et timore." she purred. While Kiyoteru spoke with the Noctite queen, the rest of the group looked at each other. "兄弟，您认为这样会顺利吗 ? " Ling whispered. Longya just shook his head. "Guys, just give this a chance. It might work." S.E.E.U. whispered back, rolling her eyes.  "Non officer, nolo in charta foedere deditio ostentaretur, Longya volo". the Noctite queen explained.</p>
<p>"What do you think they're talking about?" Yukari asked. "I don't know, for some reason they didn't put Noctite as one of the languages me or H.I.O. can speak." S.E.E.U. answered.</p>
<p>"Ensign Longya." Kiyoteru beckoned. Longya walked up to him. "What is it?" Longya asked. "The Noctite queen won't sign the treaty unless you volunteer for an experiment." Kiyoteru whispered. Longya sighed. "Of course." he said, walking up to the Noctite queen. "Nobilitas tua hoc ego libenter offerres ad hoc experimentum." Longya said as he smiled.</p>
<p>Longya winced as the scientists placed him on the platform. "Incipe ad experimentum." the head scientist commanded.</p>
<p>The other scientists nodded and started the machine. "Please Miren, don't let me die." Longya thought to himself.</p>
<p>Longya closed his eyes and felt the scientists place something in him. He kept his eyes shut, wanting to be surprised.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Longya, he was rapidly gaining weight. His breasts heaved and sagged, his ass thickened, and his stomach expanded. "BROTHER!" Ling gasped. Longya didn't know why his sister was surprised, and honestly, he didn't really wanna know. It wasn't until after the experiment was done that he knew why. Longya opened his eyes, and screamed.</p>
<p>"Ergo adulteri, quae est infernum, ita facis? ?! " Longya yelled, trying to hide his bloated gut. The head scientist simply cleared his throat. ''Vides esse nostrum experimentum videre possent lucrari Ensiferum si mediocris pondus per minutis materia autem ". He explained. Longya walked back to the others, but not before giving the scientists a death glare.</p>
<p>(A few hours later)</p>
<p>Longya moaned, lying on his belly. "Longya? You doing OK?" Yukari asked. Longya just shook his head. Sighing, Yukari sat next to her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his back. "My stomach hurts." Longya answered, groaning as his stomach gurgled. "Yukari, think you can rub my tummy?" Longya whined. Yukari nodded. "Gladly." Longya changed his position, laying his back on his friend. Yukari got to work, placing her hands on Longya's inflated tummy. She rubbed and patted the swollen midsection. Every once in a while, Longya would squeeze his belly.</p>
<p>(1 week later)</p>
<p>Longya's weight was still there, and his uniform was modified to fit him. Whenever the ship made a stop at a certain planet, sometimes local children would walk up to him and ask if they could rub his stomach. All in all, he was happy.</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>